Decontamination of biological and/or chemical agents is necessary in current environments. Biological decontamination is the deactivation and/or destruction of microorganisms, and pathogens, such as bacteria, both vegetative and sporulative, bacterial spores, viruses, mycoplasma, protozoans, oocysts, and toxins. Chemical decontamination is the deactivation and/or destruction of chemical contaminants, pesticides, chemical warefare agents, and other toxic substances. Some conventional methods of decontamination, of surfaces, which may also include disinfecting agents, include chemical washing, fumigation, heat treatment, and irradiation. Chemical washing includes washing the surface with simple soap and water, bleach, DS-2, hydrogen peroxide, alkali, hexachlorophene, quaternary amines, and the like. Fumigation includes exposing an object or its surface to a fumigant for a time sufficient to deactivate or destroy the biological/chemical agent. Heat and irradiation treatments involve providing temperatures or amounts of radiation, respectfully, that is fatal to the biologic or sufficient to decompose or alter the chemical substance to one that is not harmful.
In certain situations, it may be necessary to decontaminate a vehicle, for example, an aerospace vehicle, which has been contaminated for one or more reasons. “Contaminated” interior aircraft surfaces are typically decontaminated by application of fluid decontaminants. The methods for applying the liquid decontaminant include hand-wiping, or controlled application using sprayers, or injectors, nebulizers or atomizers. In each of these processes there is an implicit trade-off between (i) creating a decontaminating fluid layer that covers the affected surface well and also penetrates into grooves and crevices (e.g., surfaces having complex geometries); and (ii) removing completely the decontaminating fluid and biological/chemical agent from the surfaces and crevices, while minimizing and/or preventing surface damage and corrosion to the aerospace vehicle. Conventional washing methods and aerosolized decontamination use surfactants that may reduce the surface tension of surfaces, however such methods delay the removal of fluid and/or may leave residues. Likewise, fumigation methods often result in non-uniform coverage, with the decontaminating agents depositing in coalesced droplets, rather than in a fluid film, resulting in reduced deactivation or destruction of the biological/chemical agent and/or overall reduced efficacy of the decontamination process. Known chemical agent resistant surfaces and/or coatings typically require application of caustic oxidizing solutions to remove any chemical or biological agents or contaminants. Such caustic oxidizing solutions, such as DS2 (Decontamination Solution Number 2), which comprises 70% diethylenetriamine, 28% ethylene glycol monomethyl ether, and 2% sodium hydroxide, can cause damage to surfaces and surroundings to which it is applied. Moreover, having to transport such additional caustic oxidizing solutions to the location of the contaminated aircraft, rotorcraft, vehicle, or equipment can be expensive and time consuming. In addition, having to apply such additional caustic oxidizing solutions can be time consuming and labor intensive, and the down time of the aircraft, rotorcraft, vehicle, or equipment can be increased.